Night of the Full Moon
by preciousann
Summary: A year after the Second Wizarding War, Seamus Finnigan decided to leave Ireland and the U.K. because of the death and destruction Voldemort left behind. He needed a change, so he did some research to find which American wizarding community would be the best for him, and chose a little town called Mystic Falls. What happens when he meets the vampires and werewolves who live there?
1. A New Adventure

***Summary*A year after the Second Wizarding War, Seamus Finnigan decided to leave Ireland and the U.K. because of the death and destruction Voldemort left behind. He needed a change, so he did some research to find which American wizarding community would be the best for him, and chose a little town called Mystic Falls. What happens when he meets the vampires and werewolves who live there?* **

** *A/N* Due to this being a crossover, some things won't be accurately represented in the respective Vampire Diaries and Harry Potter worlds. I will be changing some things to make the story run smooth, and I hope, more interesting. The setting for the story takes place in the year 2013. Rated T for language. I don't own anything, if I did I'd be rich. I hope you enjoy, and please, please, leave a review!****

* * *

**Night of the Full Moon**

Chapter 1

**A New Adventure**

"So, are you really going to do this mate?" Dean Thomas asked, looking at his best friend skeptically.

"I need to Dean." Seamus sighed, as they sat in the waiting room of the Portkey Office at the Ministry of Magic. "I've said it thousands of times. I need something new, a place untouched by the war, a change of scenery, and a….."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we've heard it all before." Ron Weasley said, rolling his eyes and grinning. "But aren't you worried about all the werewolves and vampires running around that town. I mean, you've heard the stories."

"Yeah I've heard the stories, but honestly, what's that got to do with me? Those are muggle vampires, muggle werewolves, and muggle Earth witches. I probably won't even see them." He answered, waving his hand dismissively.

"Well still, Hermione wanted me to give you these." Ron said, handing him some books on muggle werewolves, vampires, and a rather large bulky one about Earth witches. Seamus laughed, but placed the books inside his backpack anyway.

"Just be careful Seamus." Mrs. Finnigan said, looking at her son with concern. "Remus Lupin taught you well when it came to vampires, just remember what he told you if you come across one."

"I will Mam."

"Now remember, your Father and I have opened up a vault for you at the Gringotts branch in Mystic Alley, but the money in it won't last forever. Find yourself a job and a _decent_ place to live, because you can't stay in temporary lodging forever."

"I will Mam." He repeated, as Harry, Ron, and Dean snickered.

"And if you do run into trouble," Harry grinned, "Just remember to send us a patronus. We will come running, with wands blazing." He said, brandishing his wand jokingly.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Mum and Dad taught us how to make them talk." Ron said. "It makes life so much easier."

"Ain't that the truth." Dean laughed.

"Dumbledore's Army!" Seamus cried, giving his friends a knowing grin.

"DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" They shouted together, slapping each other on the back.

Seamus looked at his friends. "I know Neville couldn't be here, but when you see him, tell him I said goodbye, and tell him I'll send him a patronus when I can."

"We will mate." Harry nodded.

A smiling older witch with blue robes walked into the waiting room. "Mr. Finnigan, we are ready for you now."

"Safe travels." Dean said with a final handshake.

Seamus smiled at his best friend. "Come visit when you can."

"I will."

"Bye you guys." Seamus said, turning to Harry and Ron. "Stay out of trouble, and I hope all goes well with your Auror training."

They nodded and he turned to his Mother. He noticed that she looked proud, yet terrified, that he was making a big life changing decision on his own.

"I'll be alright Mam. I love you." He whispered, as he gave his mother a tight hug.

"I love you too dear." She said, as she wiped a tear away. "Sometimes it's hard to realize you've grown up. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will." He replied with a smile. He grabbed his school trunk and backpack, and followed the older witch into the back offices.

"Hey Seamus," Harry said, with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Don't blow up any bridges."

Seamus laughed loudly as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

When Seamus landed in the Portkey Office in Mystic Alley, he stumbled around for a few seconds, then immediately fell into an overstuffed chair.

"First time traveling by portkey son?" A plump, older man with grey hair and thick glasses asked.

Seamus looked up and gave him a slight smile. "No sir, not really. I used one to get to the Quidditch World Cup a few years ago, so I knew what to expect. I just need a minute to get my bearings." He said, shaking his head to clear it.

The man chuckled in amusement. "Well my name is Jim, and you must be Seamus Finnigan."

Seamus nodded. "Yes sir."

"Here, I'll take that from you." Jim said, getting up from behind the desk. He took the rusty pail and threw it in a basket full of other used portkeys. "Just let me know when you're ready to chat."

Seamus shook his head again, and looked at the man. "I think I'm fine now, but why would you ask that?"

"I've been working in this office for almost 20 years, and some people don't like chatting right after they've landed. They just want to be left alone."

"I can understand that." Seamus replied, shaking slightly when he stood up.

Jim studied him for a moment. "Here son, you sit back down. I'll come to you." He said, grabbing a packet of papers from his desk, and taking a seat beside him.

Seamus nodded gratefully. "I guess I needed more than a minute."

"I guess so." Jim laughed. "But if you're ready," he said, pausing for conformation. Then continued when Seamus nodded. "Here is your information packet. There is a small map of Mystic Alley, a list of restaurants, and stores. Also, here is your lodging information. You'll be staying at the Mystic Inn and Grill. Oh, and make sure you become familiar with the pre-designated apparition spots, and also keep in mind that we are five hours _behind_ London. So remember to set your watch to the correct time."

"I will. Thank you sir, you've been very kind."

"You're welcome, and I must say, for a young man, especially one your age, you did right by pre-arranging your lodging. Most people just show up without doing that."

"The pre-arranging was me Mam's idea, but I did a lot of studying and reading about the area as well. Me Dad wanted to make sure I didn't go off 'half cocked'." Seamus laughed. "He's a muggle, and says the funniest things sometimes."

Jim laughed loudly. "Well like I said, you did right by it all."

"Thank you sir. I'm feeling much better now, so I think I should go and get me self sorted out."

"Very well. Have a good day Mr. Finnigan." Jim said, as Seamus stood up and gathered his things.

When he reached the door, Seamus turned back towards him. "Sir, if I may, do you get a lot of people like me moving here? You know…from over there?"

Jim smiled sadly at him. "Not a lot, but there have been a few. I suspect most go to the bigger cities like L.A. or New York. Y'all have been through a lot over there, and I understand it will take some time for the British Wizarding World to heal and move on from that tragedy." Jim made his way over to Seamus and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen son, if there is anything you need, anything at all, you let me know. Ok?"

Seamus smiled at him. "I will sir, and thank you again."

"You're welcome."

* * *

When Seamus stepped out the door of the Portkey Office, he had to shield his eyes from the bright sunshine. As they adjusted, he stared around at his new surroundings. Mystic Alley was just as busy, though not as big, as Diagon Alley, and it looked more rustic. The main street was made out of cobblestones, but the smaller streets that branched off were made of dirt. It looked like a town out of those old American Wild West movies his father liked to watch. The store signs were large and hung from hooks attached to torch posts, but other than that, it reminded him very much of Diagon Alley. Witches and wizards sold their wares from smaller carts, and store keepers displayed sales and products in their windows. He was overjoyed to discover that there was a branch of Quality Quidditch Supplies, but resisted the urge to check it out.

Finding the Mystic Inn and Grill wasn't hard, because it was just a few blocks up from the Portkey Office. It was also the second largest building, and it stood at the very end of Mystic Alley. Gringotts was the biggest, and stood at the opposite end, but it was much, much smaller than the main branch in London.

As he headed up the main street, he gazed around and took mental notes on what shops were where, and what they sold. He was so busy doing this, that he didn't see a guy his age running right towards him. When they collided, his backpack flew open and scattered its contents everywhere, and Seamus landed on his backside.

"Oh damn! Dude are you ok? I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you!"

"It's ok." Seamus said, as he got to his knees and began to pick up his stuff. "I wasn't paying attention either."

"Not from around here are you?" The guy said, kneeling down to help Seamus.

"Nope. I just moved here. I'm from Ireland."

"Oh." The guy said quietly. "You're from that part of the world. I'm sorry for all that y'all had to go through over there."

"Thanks." Seamus said, glancing at him. He had shoulder length brown hair and one blue eye, but was a bit startled to notice that the guy had three large scratch marks across the left side of his face, and his left eye was totally white.

"It's ok, I get that a lot. I'm blind in my left eye." He said with a smile. "I'm Jake Fell by the way. I was out for a morning jog, and got distracted by the sale prices going on in the Potions store."

"I'm Seamus, and I'm sorry that I stared."

"No problem dude." Jake replied, reaching for a book. He paused slightly as he read the cover. "_Muggle Werewolves: How To Spot Them & What To Do If You See One._" He read out loud, as he helped Seamus up. "It's a good book, and really helpful if you plan to stay in Mystic Falls for a long period of time." Then he glanced at the ground and asked, "Are you scared of werewolves?"

"Some of them." Seamus shuddered, as images of Fenrir Greyback flashed across his mind. "But I'm not biased towards them. One of my best, and most favorite, Professors was a werewolf. He helped us fight Voldemort in the war. He was brave and nice, so not all of them are bad. He was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts though." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Jake said quietly. "But it's nice to know that not everyone runs from a werewolf." Then he quickly changed the subject. "Do you have a place to stay? My family owns the Mystic Inn and Grill, and I'm sure my Mom can get you set up with a room."

"Actually, I already have a reservation there. Me Mam set it up for me."

Jake smiled at him. "Awesome! Well I can help you with your luggage if you want. I might as well head back that way."

They walked along in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Seamus kept glancing at Jake, and couldn't help noticing that he had a few other scars on his body, especially on his arms.

"You are one, aren't you?" Seamus whispered, as some of the people around them hurried to get out of their way.

Jake stopped, looked at the ground, and shuffled his feet. "Yeah, I am. I understand if you don't want my help anymore, or if you don't want to be seen walking with me."

Seamus turned around and smiled at him. "Well mate, it's like I said, I'm not biased against werewolves." He said quietly. "I don't care if you are one. So far you haven't tried to attack me, and you've been helpful and nice. As long as you drink Wolfsbane Potion when the full moon comes, I don't have a problem being your friend."

Jake looked up with a shocked expression on his face. "Friend? Wow, yeah I do drink Wolfsbane." He said happily. "It took my Mom along time to learn how to make it, but she makes it for me now. Before then, I had to stay locked up in the cellar at my Grandma's house, so I wouldn't kill anyone. I won't harm you though, I swear."

"How long have you been one?" Seamus asked, as they continued to walk.

"Almost ten years. The scars you see is from before my Mom learned how to make the potion, but the scar across my face and eye is the one that turned me. It was a muggle werewolf that got me. I was on the wrong playground at the wrong time. I don't know if you have read that book of yours yet, but there is a lot of helpful stuff in it."

Seamus shook his head. "No I haven't, one of my best friends gave it to me right before I left."

"Oh, well I'll tell you a little bit then. You see, muggle werewolves are born, not made like we are. That's how wizard wolves came to be, but muggles ones were created by Earth Magic. The muggle werewolf that I came across was in a bad mood, and I guess I looked like a good punching bag. Keep in mind that I was only 7 at the time, and he was about the same age as me. Muggle werewolves are extremely dangerous, because most of them don't even _know_ they're a werewolf, until they trigger their curse. They have to trigger their werewolf side by killing someone, but that doesn't stop them from turning a witch or wizard into one, because the kid that scratched me wasn't even a full werewolf. The theory goes, it's because of our magical blood that immediately turns us into a wolf."

"Wow, I didn't realize they were that dangerous."

"Yeah they are." Jake replied, as he pushed open the door to the Inn. "So make sure you read that book carefully. Here, follow me and I'll show you to the check-in desk."

Seamus looked around as he followed Jake. The main lobby was large and open, but divided into two areas. One for the grill customers, and one for those that were staying at the Inn. It was brightly lit, and it had a warm feel to it.

"My Dad runs the Grill side, and my Mom takes care of the Inn part." Jake said, as he came to a stop in front of a large oak desk. "MOM!" He yelled, making his way around the desk and disappeared into the back.

He reappeared with a middle aged woman dressed in light blue robes. She had the same brown hair and blue eyes as her son, but her hair was longer and she wore wire rim glasses.

"Sorry about that." She said smiling at Seamus. "I was in the back tidying it up. My name is Meg Fell. What can I do for you?"

"I'm Seamus Finnigan. Me Mam set up a reservation for me."

"Oh yes, I remember the name. An Irish lady owled me the details. She prepaid for a full two months, but if you stay longer you'll have to pay by the day. All meals are included in the price, but are served in the Grill. Just tell my husband what room you're in, and he will fix you up." She said, reaching under the desk and pulling out a room key. "You'll be on the 16th floor, room 1612."

"Ah that's good luck Seamus." Jake said happily. "That's the top floor. You can get a good view of downtown Mystic Falls, both muggle and wizarding sides."

Seamus grinned. "Brilliant! I can't wait to get settled in. I want to wander around and become familiar with everything."

"You look excited." Meg commented, with a chuckle.

"I am, but I admit, I'm nervous. Everything is new to me here. New town, country, and even accents." He laughed.

"Well we get travelers from all over the world here." Meg said. "So your Irish accent isn't unfamiliar to us."

"That's good." Seamus grinned. "I was hoping people wouldn't have to ask me to speak slow, because they had a hard time understanding me."

Meg laughed. "Well if you need anything just let me know. Jake will show you to your room, and once you get settled in, we can set you up with a late breakfast if you're hungry."

"Breakfast?" Seamus asked confused, then he smacked his forehead. "Oh that's right. I forgot about the time change. It was after lunch when I left London."

"Well it's 9am here, so remember to set your watch to the correct time." She replied.

"I will and thank you."

"You're welcome."

Seamus grabbed his trunk and Jake grabbed his backpack. Then he followed Jake to a large stone fireplace that was located just off to the left of the check-in desk.

"This is our main floo for the Inn." Jake explained. "It'll get you to your room faster than the stairs, because all rooms have a fireplace, but this is the only floo that will let you travel to anywhere. So if you're in your room, and you want to visit Chicago or something, you have floo down here, step out, then say where you want to go, and floo back out. It's a pain, but it keeps people from flooing into the rooms for a night without paying."

"Understandable." Seamus said with a nod. "But I don't think I'll be flooing to Chicago." He laughed, and grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Room 1612!" He cried, and stepped into the emerald green flames.

When he stepped out of the fireplace, the room was pitch black dark, but was momentarily lit up by Jake's arrival.

"Oh sorry about that." Jake said, as he stumbled into Seamus.

"No prob…Ouch!" Seamus cried, as he banged his knee hard against his school trunk, then tripped over his own traveling cloak and fell over.

Jake laughed. "Dude, are you ok? Where are…Ooof." He started to ask, but tripped over Seamus who was laying on the floor laughing. "Nevermind." He laughed.

"Sorry." Seamus laughed.

"It's ok." Jake said, laughing harder. "Hang on a sec." He grabbed his wand, flicked it toward both sides of the room, and sunlight filled it as two sets of curtains flew back. "There that's better."

"It looks like we are both clumsy." Seamus said laughing, getting to his feet.

"You have no idea. I'm such a klutz that it's almost a hazard to hang around me." Jake replied.

"That's ok." Seamus said with a grin. "I have a tendency to blow stuff up!"

Jake laughed harder. "That's awesome!" He cried. "But I'm sorry about it being dark in here. Mom must have forgot to open the curtains."

"Eh, it's ok. No big deal."

"Alright. Well, I gotta head back down." Jake said, placing Seamus's backpack on the bed. "Mom probably needs me for something. When you get settled, just come back down and grab some breakfast."

"I will. See you later."

"Ok." Jake nodded. "Main Lobby!" He cried, stepping back into the floo, and waved bye as he disappeared.

* * *

When Jake left, Seamus took a look around his room. It wasn't big and fancy, but it did have a large dark walnut double bed, two bedside tables, a small writing desk, and a wardrobe. The floor was the same dark walnut, and had a large cream colored rug that covered it, and the walls and curtains matched the rug. There were several oil lamps placed around the room, and two large windows on either side with window seats. A door on the right of the fireplace led to a small bathroom.

He walked over to the left side window and gazed out. He knew it was the muggle side, and grinnedas he watched the cars go by. He couldn't see what stores were on either side of him, but he could see what was across the street. Various clothing stores, a farmers market, library, and the large town square was right cross from him. He watched the muggles for a few minutes, then walked across the room to the other side. He looked out the window just in time to see Jake trip and fall over a cobblestone that had come lose. Seamus watched as a little kid ran up to him, but the mother snatched the kid away before he got too close. Jake on the other hand, politely nodded at the woman and brushed himself off. Then he saw Jake laugh and wave to a store keeper that waved and called out to him.

Seamus looked at the surroundings, and noticed that Mystic Alley looked to be about a half mile long. The dirt side streets turned out to be just small alleys that came to a dead end, because the whole place was surrounded by a large stone wall, but some of the alleys looked to hold stores of questionable repute. There was also a dense forest that surrounded the stone wall, and went as far as the eye could see.

He walked over to his bed, levitated his heavy school trunk onto it, and began to unpack. He pulled out his broom, un-shrunk it, and propped it up against the desk. Then he unpacked his clothes by flicking his wand at them. He grinned as he watched them settle themselves in the wardrobe. He plopped down onto the bed, and began taking things out of his backpack. He chuckled as he pulled out meat pies his Mam made, and placed them on the bed. _I figured she'd sneak something like that in my bag._ Then he pulled out parchment, quills, ink, pocket money, and finally, the books Hermione told Ron to give him. Seamus placed the books about vampires and Earth witches on the bedside table, and opened the one about werewolves. He scanned the table of contents, then flipped to a chapter titled: _Useful Facts About Muggle Werewolves._

_1. A muggle werewolf is born, and must kill a human to activate their curse._

_2. Even if a muggle werewolf hasn't killed a human to activate the curse, they can still turn a wizard or witch into a werewolf. A simple bite or scratch can cause this to happen._

_3. In human form, a muggle werewolf is quick tempered and can fly into a rage for any reason._

_4. When in wolf form, they are extremely hostile just like a wizard werewolf, and should be avoided at all costs._

_5. In human form, a muggle werewolf posses supernatural abilities such as, super strength, super speed, heightened senses, and fast healing. It is said they posses these abilities because they aren't capable of using magic._

_6. Even if the muggle werewolf hasn't activated the curse, they are prone to extreme aggression, have problems controlling their temper, and black out in fits of rage._

_7. Unlike a wizard werewolf, when in human form after the curse has been activated and the muggle werewolf is angry, their eyes will turn yellow. _

_8. Just like a wizard werewolf, they will change on the full moon._

_9. Muggle werewolves in wolf form look just like their wizard counterparts._

_10. Just like wizard werewolves, muggle werewolves are not affected by silver._

_11. Unlike wizard werewolves, muggle werewolves are badly burned and can be harmed by touching and/or drinking wolfsbane. The Wolfsbane Potion is created by magical means, and it's believed to be why it will not harm wizard werewolves when drunk._

_12. There are 4 ways to kill a muggle werewolf: heart extraction, a broken neck, decapitation, and magic. Most, if not all, of our curses, hexes, and jinxs will severely harm and/or kill a muggle werewolf._

_13. A muggle werewolf is extremely loyal to its own kind, including wizard werewolves, though a muggle werewolf will not recognize that the wizard werewolf posses magical blood. They will presume that the wizard is one of them._

_14. The Hybrid- The hybrid is a mythical half muggle werewolf/half muggle vampire that is rumored to exist. It is said that there is only one in the entire world, and it has the strengths of both muggle werewolves and muggles vampires, but none of their weaknesses. However, there is no proof that it exists, and we only include it here for informational purposes. (For more information about muggle vampires, please see our other informative book, _Muggle Vampires: How To Spot Them & What To Do If You See One._)_

Seamus sat back against his headboard and let out a low whistle. He was grateful Hermione gave him the books, but shivered as he thought about number 14. _I'm glad_ _the hybrid is just a myth because I wouldn't want to run across something like that. It would probably be worse than Greyback._ He tried to picture what a half vampire/half werewolf would look like, but was startled back to reality when his stomach growled loudly. He hadn't eaten lunch before he left London that afternoon so he closed the book, stuffed it in his pocket, and headed downstairs.

* * *

When he walked into the Grill side of the Inn, Seamus noticed that it was set up just like a muggle bar. It had small tables spread out on the floor, and the long bar was made of oak. Behind it stood all kinds of alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages, and there was even a small assortment of muggle whiskeys, brews, and sodas. There were only 3 other people eating a late breakfast, so it wasn't crowded at all. He found a seat next to a window that looked out toward the muggle side of the Inn, and got so caught up in watching the muggles he didn't even notice that Mr. Fell had walked over to him.

"What can I get for you?"

"Oh, uh…I'm Seamus. Mrs. Fell said for me to tell Mr. Fell that I'm staying in room 1612."

"Well that'll be me." He said with a smile.

"Oh ok. Umm…" Seamus said, and quickly scanned the menu he just noticed was laying on the table. "May I get a fried egg, some sausage, toast, and pumpkin juice?"

"Sure! Would you like me to add some grits to your order?"

"What's a grit? I've never heard of them."

Mr. Fell laughed. "They're made out of corn, and they are served with butter and salt."

"I guess I can try them." Seamus smiled.

"Alright then. I'll have everything out to you in a few minutes."

"Ok, thank you sir."

Mr. Fell nodded, and Seamus opened his book up. He decided to start at the beginning, and was half way through the second page when he heard several gasps.

"What is that?"

"Is that a patronus?"

Seamus looked up and smiled when he saw the silvery stag silently trot into the grill. It paused a moment to look around, then trotted over to him.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if you made it." Harry's voice rang out in the stunned silence. "Mrs. Weasley wants to know where you are so she can send you some sweets and stuff. You know how she is." It laughed. "Anyway, Ron and I will be at the Ministry for the next month and a half for more Auror training, so we won't be able to send you any messages, but Kingsley said we can still receive them. We are at The Burrow right now though, and won't leave until Monday. I hope this finds you doing good, and I hope to hear from you soon."

Seamus grinned as the stag disappeared, but didn't want to cause undue attention by replying. He returned to his book, but looked up when a shadow passed over the page. Two girls were standing outside the window. One had blond wavy hair that hung down to her shoulders, and the other had long straight brown hair that hung down her back. Seamus couldn't hear what they were saying, but it didn't look like a happy conversation. The brown haired girl leaned back against the window, hung her head, and started crying. _It must be about a boy or something._ He shook his head, and looked back at the book. _I've seen that drama before when Ron and Lavender broke up in 6th year._ The words on the page suddenly blurred, and he fought back the tears that threatened to escape. _Lavender…Dead…Greyback…Hogwarts._ He shook his head trying to get the scene of her death out of his mind. It wasn't that he was in love with her or anything, it's just that some things, even simple everyday things, sometimes brought back memories he didn't want to think about.

It was bad at first though, the nightmares, sleep deprivation, flashbacks, but then he'd remember Harry and Voldemort, their last fight, the joy he felt when Harry defeated him, and he knew his friends and classmates hadn't died in vain. That's the thought that kept him going. _They didn't die in vain._ He smiled and continued reading until Mr. Fell brought his plate out.

"I also gave you some bacon. You can put it in your grits to give it extra flavor. Most people just crumble it up and mix it in."

"Thank you sir." Seamus said, eyeing the white goop in the bowl. "I'm curious about something though. Can they see us?"

"Who the muggles?" Mr. Fell asked, and Seamus nodded. "Nah, it looks like a solid stone wall to them, but if you were standing out there, you could see in."

"Ok. I thought as much, but wasn't sure."

Mr. Fell smiled and excused himself when another customer walked in, so Seamus ate in silence. He found that he really liked the grits, especially with the added bacon, but he needed to add more butter to them next time.

When he finished eating, he headed over to the check-in desk and patiently waited until Mrs. Fell was done checking in another guest.

"What can I do for you Mr. Finnigan?"

"Well ma'am, I was wondering, do you allow packages for guests to travel in by floo? Me family and friends want to send me sweets and things."

She smiled. "Yes we do actually. Just tell them to write your name and room number clearly on the package so the house elves know who's room to put it in."

"Ok, thank you very much."

"You're welcome dear."

Seamus flooed back to his room, tossed his book on the bed, and cast his patronus.

"Was a bit wobbly when I landed, but I made it. Tell Mrs. Weasley that I'm in the Mystic Inn and Grill room number 1612. She can send packages by floo, just make sure my name and room number are written clearly. I've already met a guy my age. He's a werewolf, but reminds me a lot of Remus, so don't worry. It's not too bad here, and I think I'm really going to like it. I'm fixing to go exploring, especially the Quidditch shop. Tell Hermione thanks a bunch for the books, and that I've already begun reading one."

Seamus smiled and sent his fox off to find Harry, then he cast a few more and sent them to his Mother, Dean, and Neville. He flooed back down, and headed outside. The weather in Virginia was a lot different than in Ireland. The sky was clear and since it was summer, it was HOT! He was glad he decided to pack some muggle clothes, but wished he had changed into them. His wizard robes were already making him sweat.

He walked down the main street, and went into Quality Quidditch Supplies. It looked different than the one in Diagon Alley, but it sold the same products, and he bought a broomstick servicing kit and a new pair of gloves. Seamus talked to the owner for a while, then left to do more exploring. He didn't go into every store, but he did go into the candy shop and the joke shop. One lady on the street was selling earrings, and tried to get him to buy a pair for his Mother, but he declined. He stood out front of the animal shop and admired all the cats, toads, and rats, and decided that when he found a place to live, he would get a cat. By the time Seamus got back to the Inn, he was hot, sweaty, and tired, but in a good mood none the less.

He walked into the Grill and ordered a butterbeer. As he watched the muggles outside, he decided that tomorrow he would explore their side of Mystic Falls.

"Excuse me Mr. Fell," he said setting his butterbeer down on the bar. "Can you tell me how to get to the muggle side?"

"Sure. All you have to do is walk right through that wall." He said, pointing to a solid brick wall on the other side of the bar. "It leads to a small unseen hallway in the Mystic Grill. That's the muggle bar right next to us. The muggles won't see you until you walk past their bathrooms, so they will just think you walked out of them. It's a little different than the set up at The Leaky Cauldron."

Seamus grinned at him. "You've been to London?"

"Yeah a few times. I was born and raised here though. Our family actually started the magical side of Mystic Falls about 400 years ago, but we had to go into hiding when the Earth witches fled from Salem in the late 1600s and came here. In 1859, the muggle side was started by a great Uncle of mine named Thomas Fell. He was a squib. Thomas was upset by the fact that he couldn't do magic, so when he turned 20, he gathered together some other families, and they officially founded the town. He convinced the other muggles to name it Mystic Falls, out of respect for the magical side he knew existed, and his family. Except instead of Fell, he suggested Falls. He never came back to our side though, not even to visit his parents, but his muggle decedents, and the decedents of the other muggle families, still reside here."

"So you have muggle family members that live here too?"

Mr. Fell smile and nodded. "Yep, though we never see them of course, or know who they are really, but it's ok though. We are proud of our family, both muggle and magical."

"I like muggles. Me dad is one, so I'm half and half."

"And there is nothing wrong with that, so don't let anyone tell you different."

"I won't, but I really do think I should head to my room now. I'm tired."

"Well that 5 hour time difference catches up with a lot of people. You go on and rest. You've had a big day."

"I will sir, thank you so much for talking with me. I'll see you in the morning. Please tell Jake I said goodnight."

Mr. Fell smiled at him. "I will. Goodnight."

Seamus nodded and waved as he left. He went back to his room, showered, and fell asleep at 8pm local time with the werewolf book laying beside him. He still had forgotten to set his clock to the right time.

* * *

***A/N* I know this chapter is a little slow, but please stay with me. I promise the next chapters will be more exciting!**


	2. A Curse Interrupted?

Chapter 2

**A Ritual Interrupted?**

Klaus walked through the forest looking very pleased with himself. He had warned Damon not to try and stop him from breaking the curse, but he knew Damon wouldn't listen. With Jules and Jenna tucked away in secret, he'd have his werewolf and vampire, even if Damon and the others managed to rescue the other two. _I always have a Plan B._

"Jake, you have _got_ to be the clumsiest werewolf I have _ever _seen!"

Klaus stopped in his tracks, then flashed behind a tree. When he poked his head around it, he saw a kid standing over a hole in the ground, and he was laughing.

_Werewolf? What is this kid talking about?_ Klaus tuned his vampire hearing so he could hear what was being said.

"You know Seamus, _this _is the kind of thing that always happens to me." Came a muffled reply from the hole. "And I dropped my wand."

Seamus burst out laughing. "Accio Jake's wand!" He cried, but nothing happened. "Sorry mate, it won't come to me. It must have an anti-theft charm on it."

"Damn." Jake muttered. "It's not down here with me, I don't think, but it's too dark to see down here."

"I'll look around up here. Give me a second."

"Ok."

Klaus watched as this unusual kid with an Irish accent searched around the opening in the ground, but the kid didn't find what he was looking for.

"It's not up here Jake."

"Well how do I get out? I can't climb up, and I can't be levitated, because the charm won't work on people. I lost my wand, so I can't apparate."

Seamus looked around in thought. "I can apparate in there, then we can find your wand, then apparate out."

"Sounds good."

Klaus watched in shock as the kid suddenly disappeared with a small crack. Then he heard his voice coming from the hole in the ground.

"Lumos."

The light coming from the hole was so bright, that Klaus could see it shining out of the hole, even though it was only late afternoon. He crept out into the open to get closer look, but stopped when they started talking again.

"Do you see it mate?"

"No, but I better hurry. The moon will be rising in a few hours, and I want to be in my Grandma's cellar before I start to change."

"I can't believe your parents are letting me live in your Grandma's house. I can't tell you how thankful I am."

"Well the place needs some work. After all, it has been empty for 2 years. Once you look the place over, and if you decide you like it, Mom says that she will take what money is left on your stay at the Inn, and just apply it to your rent."

"That will help out a lot, until I can find a job."

"HA! Found it!" Jake cried triumphantly.

"Topside then?"

"Yep."

They apparated out, but when they landed, they came face to face with Klaus. Jake stiffened, and Klaus narrowed his eyes at him.

"Seamus, take my hand."

"Why?" He asked nervously, looking at Klaus.

"He's a vampire." Jake said, pointing his wand at Klaus.

Seamus's eyes widened, and also pointed his wand at Klaus. "Stay back. I'll kill you."

Klaus held up his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know how you did all that stuff you were doing."

"You're British." Seamus said shocked.

"You can say that."

"Seamus, don't trust a vampire that can walk in the sunlight. Now give me your hand." Jake said forcefully.

"I need my broom first. Accio broom!" Seamus cried, and his broom flew from a nearby tree, and landed in his hand.

"That's impressive." Klaus said, with an amused smile. "How did you do that?"

"None of your concern." Jake said, holding his wand higher. "Now back up. We will kill you if you come any closer."

"Look, I don't mean to alarm you mate. I was just out for a walk." Klaus said, ignoring Jake and looking at Seamus.

"Don't care." Jake said. "And we aren't your mates."

Klaus glared at him. "I wasn't talking to you, so why don't you go play until the moon rises."

Jake shot a blasting curse at Klaus's feet making dirt, leaves, and rocks fly everywhere.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He shouted.

Klaus took a few steps back and looked at Jake dumbfounded. "How did you do that? How can a werewolf perform magic?"

"None of your concern." Seamus said, grabbing Jakes hand. "Get us out of here mate."

Jake nodded and they apparated on the spot. Klaus stood there shocked and confused at what he just witnessed.

"I have got to find out more about this." He muttered to himself.

* * *

When Seamus and Jake landed at his Grandmother's house, they realized real quick that they had landed on the roof.

"AARRGGG!" They cried together, as they slipped off the steeped pitched roof. Seamus somehow managed to get his broom underneath him, and caught Jake before he hit the ground.

"What was that!" Seamus cried when he landed. He hopped off his broom and sat down on a nearby bolder.

"I'm sorry. I tried to put us _in_ the house, but nobody must have lifted the anti-apparation jinx."

"Not that! The vampire. How did…what the bloody hell…who…how…sun…"

"You didn't see anything in your readings about Mystic Falls, about vampires being able to walk in the sun?"

Seamus shook his head and looked a Jake in shock. "No, no I didn't."

"Dude, I thought _everyone_ knew about that. The whole magical side of Mystic falls knows that. If I'd had known you didn't know, I would have told you."

"But how can they? I don't understand."

"Now _that_ we don't know, but we think it has something to do with earth magic."

"You know what, I may know someone who does." Seamus said, quickly casting his patronus. "Hermione, what do you know about muggle vampires being able to walk in the sun? If you know anything, _please_ let me know, and please get back to me as soon as you can." He sent the fox off, and watched it as it disappeared, then he turned to Jake. "If it's anywhere in a book, Hermione will know about it."

Jake nodded enthusiastically. He already knew about the patronus, because he saw Neville and Dean's all the time.

"So this is your Grandma's house?"

"Yeah. It's little, but it's nice. The yard has kind of grown up over the years. Maybe Mom will let one of the elves come clean up the inside and outside."

Seamus looked around. It was an isolated house made out of wood, and it stood in a small clearing. There was a dilapidated fence that surrounded it, and tall weeds and grass filled the yard. He looked out toward the tree line, and noticed lights in the distance.

"What's over there?"

"The Salvatore Boarding House. It's a creepy place, so I've always avoided it. Come on let's go inside."

They walked in, and the first thing Seamus noticed was the lack of walls, and the large stone fireplace that separated the back of the house from the front. It was a one room house, but it felt homey, despite the thick dust that covered everything. The kitchen was off to the right, and the dining room was next to it. The living room was large, and had a few chairs and a couch. There was a very small library off to the left of the front door, and was filled with books. The only walls in the place surrounded the bathroom, which partially hid the small bedroom behind it.

"My Grandma didn't like walls very much, and said they made her feel to closed in. The fireplace is hooked up to the floo network so you have easy travel to anywhere, and the trapdoor to the cellar is over there." Jake finished, pointing to a wooden door in the floor beside the fireplace.

"I like it, and the garden looks big enough to play Quidditch in. It just needs a good cleaning."

"Yeah I know." Jake said a little sadly. "This place has gone downhill since Grandma died. We don't need it, or use it, because we live in the Inn, and I only come out here to change because she made me promise I would."

"That's right I did!" Came a voice from the bedroom.

"AAAAKK!" Seamus screamed, stumbling backward and falling over into a chair. He coughed and sputtered as thick dust flew up around him.

Jake burst out laughing. "Seamus, Grandma. Grandma, Seamus."

"You didn't tell me she was a ghost!"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"That's not funny mate." Seamus said, but burst out laughing. "Nicely played."

Jake grinned. "That's for throwing all those dungbombs into my room."

"I'm sorry I screamed at you Mrs. Fell, but you startled me."

"It's ok dear. I take no offence, but please, call me Grandma if you're comfortable with it."

Seamus smiled at her. "Yes ma'am. I will."

"So you're the boy Jake told me about. I must say, I'm happy he has found a friend that doesn't mind his condition."

"Well I've been here for a month already, and have gotten to know him, so it doesn't bother me." Seamus said, grinning at Jake. "But I will be getting him back for this."

Jake snorted. "Good luck."

"Ok, so now are you going to tell me why you made me bring my broom?" Seamus asked, as Grandma floated into the kitchen to 'make' something to eat, which made Seamus look at her curiously.

"She a little bit off." Jake whispered. "She likes to pretend she's still alive. She is harmless though." Then he cleared his throat, and talked normally. "Yeah, I'll tell you, but my plan was ruined by that vampire. The house is about 5 miles away from Mystic Alley, and normally I floo here, spend time with Grandma, then when I change, I start my journey home. I figured you'd like to walk through and get familiar with the woods, so when I start home, you could fly back instead of walk. That way, if you decide to stay here, you'd kinda know you're way out here." Jake sighed, then shook his head. "But that vampire ruined it."

"It's ok mate. It's the thought that counts. I can still follow you home though."

Suddenly Jake shuddered, swayed, and plopped down into a kitchen chair. "It's almost time. 30 minutes to an hour, maybe."

"Are you going to be alright?" Seamus asked, suddenly realizing what he had got himself into.

Jake nodded. "Yeah. I just feel sick. It's always like this."

"Is that an otter?" Grandma asked, and pointed to a patronus gliding into the house.

"It's Hermione." Seamus said quickly, turning his attention to it.

"Seamus, have you not read those books I gave you? Daylight walking vampires have been in Mystic Falls for almost 200 years. The book about earth magic explains how they do it. The book about werewolves and vampires was written 100 years ago by two wizards who lived in Mystic Falls. You have to read the books. They are very good and informative."

He shook his head as the otter disappeared. "I really need to read that book on earth magic." He mumbled. "Ok then, well I guess that answers that."

Jake nodded, got up, and walked to a dingy window. "Not much longer." He sighed. "I should get down to the cellar now. I'll bark 'happily' 3 times so you know it's ok to open the door, but if you hear me snarling, growling, or anything like that, you leave and don't look back. Grandma put an unbreakable charm on the door, so there's no chance of me getting out in wolf form. Wolfsbane has always worked, but I like to take precautions anyway. You can follow me back to Mystic Alley, since you don't know the whole way, but I always stop at Steven's Quarry to get a drink of water."

Seamus nodded. "Ok mate. Thanks for letting me be here though. I'm scared, I admit, but you're my friend, and I don't want you to have to go through this alone."

"I've been doing it for ten years. I'm use to it, but thank you. It shows what a true friend you really are." He said smiling at Seamus. "Remember though, don't look back if something goes wrong."

"I'll remember."

Jake walked over to the trapdoor, and walked down the stone stairs that led into the spacious cellar. The walls were made of solid stone, and they were grimy from years of moisture and mold. Seamus closed the door, and sat back down in the kitchen.

"Don't worry dear. He will be fine. Just cover your ears if his screaming bothers you. It's what I had to do." Grandma said sadly.

"I've never been near a werewolf when their changing, so I might have too."

To pass the time, Seamus got up and walked around the house. It wasn't big, but he liked it, and if they agreed to clean it first, he could see himself living here. He didn't mind Grandma either, after all, he spent almost 7 years of his life living with ghosts at Hogwarts. Granted this place was much, _much_ smaller, but still, he didn't mind. Not to mention, he'd have someone to talk too.

"Grandma, you wouldn't mind if I moved into your house, would you?"

"Of course not dear! I'd enjoy the company. Caleb, Meg, and Jake can't get out here much, because they are always busy at the Inn, so having someone here would be quite nice."

"I think I'll except their offer then. I've been looking for a place to live, but haven't been able to find anything in Mystic Alley, and the muggle side is just too expensive for me to live in. Out here though," he said with his eyes lighting up, "I can play Quidditch when my friends come to visit, and ride my broom."

"Well I put muggle repelling charms over the property long ago, so you don't have to worry about muggles seeing you."

"That's great! Yeah, I think I'll like it here."

Suddenly Seamus heard a noise that made his blood run cold. Jake began screaming, and he could hear loud banging coming from the cellar. He sat in the kitchen and tightly clamped his hands over his ears. The noise Jake was making brought back memories of the night the Battle of Hogwarts took place. Screaming…screaming…screaming. It stopped after a few minutes though, and he let out a sigh of relief when he heard 3 happy barks. He went to the trapdoor and carefully opened it. He saw Jake at the bottom of the stairs, and backed away quickly. Jake trotted up, and stood in front of the trap door, while Seamus ran around to the couch so it was between him and the werewolf.

"A-are y-you ok m-mate?" He asked cautiously, pointing his wand at Jake.

The werewolf nodded and sat down like a regular dog would do. Seamus relaxed and stowed his wand up his shirt sleeve.

"Good. Now where did I put those dungbombs?" He grinned, looking at Jake.

Jake growled playfully, and trotted over to his Grandma. Even though his snout went right through her, he nuzzled her hand.

"Have a safe journey home dear." She said with a smile. "And stay out of trouble."

Jake nodded and turned to Seamus and barked.

"Ok, I guess it's time to go then. Grandma, I'll see you soon I hope."

"I look forward to it." She smiled, then turned her attention to the dishes in the sink.

Seamus shook his head and chuckled. He opened the door to let Jake out first, then he closed it tightly behind him. He grabbed his broom, and hopped on it.

"Lead the way mate." He called out to his friend.

* * *

The night air was chilly, despite it being summer so Seamus was glad he wore a long sleeve shirt. It felt good to be flying again, because he hadn't had a chance to since he moved. Jake wasn't moving very fast, but that was ok with Seamus. He rather enjoyed weaving lazily through the trees. They had been traveling for about two hours when suddenly Jake veered right and headed toward a different direction. _Oh, that's right. He said he stopped somewhere to get a drink of water._ Seamus followed him, but became alarmed when suddenly Jake broke out into an all out run. The werewolf was moving fast and Seamus didn't know why. He urged his broom faster and faster to keep up with the running wolf.

"What's wrong?" He called out to his friend below, but Jake just kept on running.

Suddenly Jake leaped over the side of a small cliff and landed in a clearing on the edge of a lake. As Seamus flew over, he realized they weren't alone. The sight before him shocked and scared him badly.

_Dark Magic!_

From his vantage point in the air, he saw the unmistakable signs of vampires and what looked to be witches.

_Earth Magic._

He saw that some people were dead, and the same vampire from earlier. There was one vampire laying face down on the ground with a broken stake in his back, another that nearly leapt out of his skin at the sight of Jake, and two more laying on the ground. One of the vampires had his hand inside the chest of the vampire from earlier. All of them had stopped what they were doing to look at Jake. Jake on the other hand, was snarling and growling at everyone except a girl with long brown hair, who was laying next to one of the vampires. Jake grabbed the leg of her jeans and began to drag her away from the vampire she was laying next too.

_That's the same girl I saw before!_

"Leave her alone! Get away." A vampire in a leather jacket screamed at Jake. He picked up a large stick and tried to hit him with it, but Jake snapped it in half with his jaws.

"Get away!" The staked one shouted.

"Bonnie do something!" Leather jacket yelled.

"I can't Damon! I'm trying, but nothing is working!" The earth witch cried.

Jake looked up to the sky and spotted Seamus. He barked at him, then pawed the ground beside the brown haired girl. The two vampires that had been fighting stopped and looked up as Seamus flew down. The earth witch screamed in surprise, and leapt backward as Seamus hit the ground running. He dropped his broom, and headed toward them.

"What do you want me to do?!" He yelled at Jake.

Jake pawed the ground again, nudged the girl, and looked at Seamus's broom where he dropped it.

"I can't fly with her. It won't hold…." Seamus sent a stunning spell at Leather Jacket, but missed him by inches. "Stay back. I'll kill you!"

"Leave her alone!" The earth witch shouted.

"Bonnie! Do something!" Stake Boy yelled.

"I can't Stefan! Nothing is working against them! Get away from her!" The earth witch cried, ducking the flying debris that flew into the air when Seamus sent a blasting curse at the rock next to her.

"Everybody stay back!" Seamus shouted, pointing his wand at the vampires and the earth witch.

"Who are you?!" The earth witch cried. "Are you working for Klaus?"

"I don't know any Klaus, and how I did it is not your concern!" Seamus shouted back. "Jake!" He yelled. "Watch those two!" He said, pointing to the vampires that had been fighting. One was on the ground yelling in pain, and the other one just stood there dumbfounded.

Jake ran past Seamus, and stood still as he growled and snarled at them.

"How does that werewolf listen to you, and why is he not ripping us to shreds?" Leather Jacket asked, walking toward Seamus.

"Stay back vampire!" He yelled to Leather Jacket. "I'll kill you if you move!"

"Please! Please don't hurt Elena!" Stake Boy pleaded.

Seamus found this statement odd, but dismissed it. "Accio broom!" He shouted, and his broom leapt off the ground and soared to him. The earth witch gasped in surprise. "Jake! I've gotta apparate! Meet me back at Grandma's!"

Jake nodded, but didn't take his eyes off the vampires he was keeping at bay. Seamus tucked his broom under his arm, grabbed the brown haired girl, and apparated quickly.

* * *

When Seamus landed at Grandma's, he didn't know what to think. He dropped his broom, and picked up the girl. He knew he had just broke every wizarding law known to wizard kind, but he didn't care. _Isn't there a law saying in times of danger…blah…blah...blah?_ He was sure of it, he was also sure that if The Ministry found out, they would excuse him. _This muggle girl was in harm's way!_ He kicked open the door, made his way to the bed, and gently laid the girl down. He lit as many oil lamps as he could find and sat down in a dusty chair beside the bed. _I hope Jake makes it out of there!_

"What's happened dear?" Grandma asked, floating into the room.

Seamus quickly told her what had happened.

"Oh don't worry about Jake, he will be fine. The vampires know that one bite from him will kill them. As for the earth witch, her magic isn't as powerful as ours. Nothing she has can hurt either of you."

Seamus nodded, then looked at the girl. He checked on her, and noticed that she was breathing. _Well at least she is alive!_ Then he saw the bite marks on her neck. He quickly conjured some bandages and a bowl. He filled it with water from his wand, and began to patch her up. He wished he had some dittany to close the wound, or potion to bring her around, but what he had would have to do. When he was satisfied that he had done all he could do for her, he began to pace. He couldn't sit still. All he could think about was the girl, Jake, and everything that happened. After about an hour he began to get worried. _Where is Jake? He should be here by now!_

"Oooo, my head. Where am I?" Came a weak voice from the bedroom.

Seamus hurried into the bedroom, and knelt beside the bed. "It's ok Miss. We saved you. Just lay still, and try not to move around."

The girl squinted her eyes as she rolled over. "Who are you?" She asked. "Where is Stefan?"

"I don't know who Stefan is ma'am, but me name is Seamus. Me friend and I saved you from the vampires and the witch. It's ok, you're safe now, and you should lay still."

"Saved me from the vampires and witch? What are you talking about?"

"They used you for some type of ritual or something. One of the vampires bit you. I don't know what they were doing, but you're going to be ok now."

"Klaus." She mumbled.

"I don't know any Klaus. Is he a friend?"

She shook her head, but winced when the action pulled at her bite marks. "No, Klaus bit me. Did they kill him?"

Seamus blinked in surprise. "Did who kill him?"

"Stefan, Damon, Elijah, and Bonnie. Did they kill him?"

Seamus began to get frustrated. "Miss, I don't know who you're talking about. All I know is that you were surrounded by vampires, one had bit you, and me friend and I saved you."

"Did you see Stefan? Is he ok? He was one of the vampires." She said in almost a panic. "Klaus staked him."

Images of the staked vampire crossed his mind. "The one on the ground? You know him?"

"Yes, he's my boyfriend. Is he alive?" she said sitting up.

"Boyfriend?" Seamus asked in shock. "I-I think so, but I don't know for sure. You knew they were vampires?"

"Yes. They were going to stop Klaus from breaking the Hybrid Curse. Did they kill him?"

"I-I don't think…I-don't know." He stammered.

"Oh no." She said shaking her head. "Oh no. I need to get to them. To find out what happened."

"No. you need to stay…."

Suddenly an eerie howl sounded throughout the silent night.

"Klaus!"

"Jake!" They both said at the same time, and they looked at each other.

"It's Jake. I know his howl." Grandma said, floating into the room.

The girl let out a terrified scream, and leapt up from the bed.

"It's ok, it's ok. It's just Grandma." Seamus said quickly, but did a double take. "Wait, you can see her?"

The terrified girl nodded her head.

"Muggles can't see ghosts. Why can she see you?" He asked turning to Grandma.

"I don't know dear." Grandma said in surprise.

Suddenly there was frantic banging and scratching at the front door. Seamus ran to it and flung the door open, and the girl let out another terrified scream as Jake ran in. He leapt onto the door, which made it slam shut. He backed away from it quickly, but suddenly it flew open and the earth witch ran inside.

"Bonnie!" The girl cried.

"Elena!"

There was a commotion on the roof, but it quieted down after a minute.

"What's going on here!" Grandma yelled, and the earth witch and the girl screamed again.

Seamus had his wand drawn and pointed it at the earth witch. Jake barked and looked up.

"What happened?" Seamus asked, looking at Jake.

"We followed him." Bonnie said, pointing at Jake. "We were running from Klaus, and then Damon and Stefan saw him, so we followed him. You kidnapped Elena."

"NO!" Seamus shouted. "We saved her from you!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Elena cried. "I think there has been a misunderstanding! Bonnie, who is on the roof?"

"Damon and Stefan." She answered.

Jake growled, as footsteps sounded on the roof.

"Vampires!" Seamus shouted, as he pointed his wand at the roof.

"Yes, please they won't harm you!" Elena shouted. "Everyone just STOP!" She screamed. "Bonnie, where is Klaus?"

"I don't know. Stefan is hurt, but he is on the roof with Damon, just in case Klaus shows up. Damon said that this werewolf is different, that it listens, or something….I don't know, but I saw it myself. We knew this guy," she said, pointing her finger at Seamus, "kidnapped you. We think he's working for Klaus, so we followed the werewolf."

"We didn't kidnap her! We saved her! And who the bloody hell is Klaus?!" Seamus cried.

"He's a hybrid. Half vampire/half werewolf." Bonnie said.

Seamus froze. "No, you must be mistaken. Hybrids are a myth. They don't exist, they can't exist."

"Yeah well, they do now." Bonnie said, then turned to Elena. "Elijah betrayed us. We had Klaus down, Elijah was going to kill him, but then Klaus said something about their family. Elijah was about to escape with Klaus when these two showed up. Then all hell broke loose. This werewolf dragged you away from Stefan, then this guy flies…down…from…the…sky…on…a…broom! A _broom_ Elena. Starts shooting things out of a stick, then disappears with you. Klaus morphs into a werewolf, and this werewolf," she said pointing to Jake, "starts freaking out, and he ran, so we followed him hoping he would lead us to you."

"Is this true?" Seamus asked, turning to Jake.

Jake nodded, hopped onto the couch, curled up into a ball, and started shaking.

"Poor dear. You're so scared." Grandma said, trailing her fingers through his fur." It seems that there really has been a misunderstanding."

There was a knock at the door.

"Who's there?"Seamus asked cautiously.

"It's us Elena."

Elena ran to the door and flung it open. "Stefan!" she cried, and tried to help him inside, but was stopped by a barrier. "We need permission to come in. Please he's hurt and needs to lay down."

Grandma floated to the door and looked at the vampires with disdain. They looked shocked at what they were seeing, and backed away quickly.

Grandma narrowed her eyes. "I want it known right here and now, if you try to harm my Grandson or Seamus, I'll have you thrown out the door quicker than you can say Dementor. Is that understood?"

They both nodded, but looked at her rather oddly.

"Very well, you may come in."

Stefan tumbled in, and Elena helped him to the bedroom. Damon stood in the living room looking slightly uncomfortable. Jake growled when he walked by, but didn't lift his head up. Seamus eyed Damon carefully, and kept a tight grip on his wand.

"Jake, where is your wand?" Seamus asked.

Jake nodded toward the trapdoor.

"Ok, just making sure you didn't drop it somewhere."

Jake snorted, and hopped down from the couch keeping his good eye on Damon. He walked into the bedroom, then walked back out.

"Everything is fine Jake." Grandma said. "You can relax."

"So what was going on out there?" Seamus asked. "You said something about a Hybrid Curse. And that Klaus guy is a hybrid. What's it all about?" He asked, turning to Bonnie.

Bonnie told him about the curse and what it does, then shook her head. "We almost had him killed."

Seamus shook his head in disgust. "Earth Witches. Earth witches have no business meddling in magic. They should just leave that to us. They have no idea of what the consequences of Dark Magic are. They created vampires, werewolves, and now a hybrid." He ranted, but more out of fear than anger.

"I agree Seamus." Grandma said. "They are the squibs of the muggle world. They have no concept of what real magic is, and they are part of the reason we were hunted all those many years ago. Their magic is unstable, dangerous, and deadly. Even those who believe they are doing 'good magic' can be dangerous. They use blood in most of their spells, which we know is never a good idea, and they themselves can die from using it."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie said angrily. "I _am_ a witch, and I help protect my friends."

"No, you are an earth witch. She," Seamus said, pointing to Grandma, "was a real witch. I'm a wizard. _He_ is a wizard." He continued, pointing at Jake. "You're magic does nothing but complicate things."

Bonnie shot Seamus a nasty glare, and glanced at Jake. "He's a wizard?" She asked with disbelief. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes he is. Our magic is not bound by the laws of nature. It simply exists for us." Grandma said.

Tensions were running high when Elena walked back into the living room and sat down. "Stefan is sleeping." She mumbled, then she started to cry. "Aunt Jenna. Aunt Jenna is dead. What am I going to do? What about Jeremy?"

"I don't know Elena. I don't know." Bonnie said sadly, trying to comfort her, but she was still angry.

"I need something to drink." Elena said. "My throat hurts, and my head hurts."

Damon, who had been watching the argument with amusement, looked around the house. "Bonnie, can you Wicked Witch some water or something for her?" He asked.

"Damon, it doesn't work like that. You know that."

Seamus sighed, and looked at Grandma who nodded. "Go ahead dear. She has been through a lot, and it's very dusty in here which makes it worse."

Seamus sighed again, conjured a goblet, and whispered, "Aguamenti." They watched as water poured from his wand, then he handed it to Elena. "Here drink this, you'll feel better."

"Th-thank you." Elena said, glancing at Bonnie, who was glaring at Seamus.

Suddenly Jake jumped up, walked over to the trap door, and pawed at it.

"Is it that time?" Seamus asked, then glanced out the window. He saw the firsts hints of sunlight starting to peak over the horizon.

Jake nodded, and Seamus opened the door. After several minutes of howling and banging coming from the cellar, Jake emerged looking very dirty and tired.

"That was the worse night I have ever been through." He said, flopping down in a kitchen chair. He too conjured a large goblet, and filled it with water. "That hybrid guy was the same vampire we saw in the woods yesterday. If we had known then what we know now…..we should have killed him on the spot." He said shaking his head. "I didn't know what to do last night. I was scared, and…just ran like hell."

"Why did you take Elena?" Bonnie demanded.

"I always stop at Steven's Quarry to get a drink of water on the way back home, when I got close to the Quarry I sensed all the vampires, I was about to run away, but then smelled the muggle girl. Vampires and muggles don't mix, _normally_, so I thought she was in danger. Had I known all this, I would have just kept on running. I _really_ messed things up."

"You thought I was in danger?" Elena asked.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, I knew the vampires would be scared of me, so I thought I could help, and now we have a hybrid on the loose." He said, shaking his head.

"That's not your fault though. Elijah had already betrayed us." Damon said.

Seamus shook his head. "I left the U.K. to get away from this stuff, and I end up right back in it!" He cried, then looked at Jake hopefully. "Can you kill him mate?"

Jake shook his head. "I don't know dude. I don't think so. I'm just a werewolf and this guy…this guy is _both_."

"What about the Ministry." Seamus said hopefully. "What if we bring the whole might of the Ministry down on him? They could send Aurors and Hit Wizards to capture him. I mean this guy is just more than a regular vampire or werewolf. He is a danger to muggles _and_ wizards. Maybe they can lock him away in Azkaban, then we wouldn't have to worry about him."

"It's worth a shot, but Dude, what do we do? We just can't owl The Minister for Magic." Jake said, shaking his head. "Besides, they won't believe us."

"Yes, they will." Seamus said with a grin. "Grandma, if someone were to floo here, what would they say?"

"The Lily Pad." She said with a smile. "I've always had a fondness for frogs."

"Excellent." Seamus grinned, and conjured his patronus. "Kingsley, it's Seamus Finnigan. You might remember me. I'm a friend of Harry's from Hogwarts, and was a part of Dumbledore's Army. I have a situation in Mystic Falls, Virginia in the U.S. I know this sounds crazy, but we have a muggle hybrid here who we believe is very dangerous and is a threat to both wizards and muggles. He is half vampire and half werewolf. We don't know what to do. I'm in a little house in the woods with a ghost, a wizard werewolf, a muggle girl who can see the ghost, which I don't know how that's possible, an earth witch, and 2 vampires. I know this seems odd, but can you floo here, or send a patronus back? The place is called The Lily Pad. Please Kingsley, we don't know what to do." He pleaded, and sent the fox away.

"Dude, you just sent a patronus to the Minister _himself_. Are you crazy?!" Jake cried. "He's going to laugh it off."

"I know Kingsley personally. He was in The Order of The Phoenix, we fought together in the Battle of Hogwarts, and he knows about the talking patronus. He will either floo in, or send a patronus back. He will _not_ laugh it off though."

"How do you do all that?" Bonnie asked. "How? I don't understand."

"I'm not rightly sure I can answer that. We may be in a lot of trouble for just using magic in front of you guys." Seamus replied. "Though I think being locked in Azkaban may even preferable than fighting that hybrid."

Jake snorted. "Dude, I think I agree with you on that one. And Azkaban terrifies me."

"Well if you people can help us kill Klaus, it will be a very good thing. Even if you don't like us." Bonnie said.

"It's not that we don't like you." Jake said. "It's just that earth magic is a very unstable form of magic, and it's dangerous. We try to stay far away from it as we can, but that isn't an option for us now."

Seamus nodded. "Yeah no kidding. We are involved now though, whether we like it or not."

Suddenly the fireplace roared to life with emerald green flames, and Kingsley stepped out of it with his wand held high in the air. Bonnie and Elena shrieked and jumped back, and Damon flashed out of the way.

"Seamus," He said with a smile and lowering his wand. "Of course I remember you. I was shocked to receive your patronus, and I can understand the urgency of the matter."

"That-that is the Minister." Jake stuttered.

"I told you mate. Kingsley wouldn't ignore it." Seamus answered, then turned to Kingsley. "Sorry sir, I know it's unusual for someone like me to do this, but I didn't know what else to do."

"It's ok. Normally I wouldn't come on a whim like this, but given our history, I felt I should. Now what is all this about?"

Seamus explained all that he knew about Klaus and the curse, then he introduced Bonnie, and she filled in the rest. When all was said and done, Kingsley shook his head.

"I wish I could be of more help. I don't doubt your claims, but I'm afraid there is nothing The Ministry can do. This hybrid was created by earth magic, and The Ministry can't get involved. I understand that he is dangerous, I don't deny that, but he is not a wizard, and that is what it comes down too. Now if he was created by our magic _then_ we could do something, but I'm afraid that's not the case."

"So what do we do?" Seamus asked quietly.

"I will alert the American Ministry on the matter, so that they are aware of the situation, but what you do is up to you. You can choose to fight against him or not."

"Are we in trouble sir? For using magic in front of muggles?"

"I don't see any muggles. I see a vampire, an earth witch, and a doppelganger. That is what I see." Kingsley replied, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"So it's up to us then?" Seamus asked.

"I'm afraid so." Kingsley answered. "But I will tell you this. You have _my_ full permission to do anything you see fit to bring this guy down."

Seamus smiled at him. "Thank you sir. That helps us out tremendously."

* * *

***A/N* I know in the series there was the whole drama of Damon being bitten by a werewolf, and everyone not knowing if Elena was going to come back a vamp or not, but since she didn't, i just left that part out, and for my story purposes, Damon hasn't been bitten. I hope that's ok with everyone. Please stay tuned! Thank you to those who have already reviewed and followed! It really means a lot to me! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. The Warning

Chapter 3

**The Warning**

Seamus couldn't believe everything that had happened the last few days, and the mess he had gotten himself into. He had half a mind to just pack up and leave, but his sense of loyalty, and the guilty conscience that was sure to follow, wouldn't let him. Besides, he was a Gryffindor, and running away was not in his character, so he had decided to stay and help. He told the Fells that he would accept their offer to live at Grandma's, and they sent house elves to clean the place up. Grandma was delighted at this news, and said she had been trying to clean for 2 years, but to no avail. Seamus was just happy he had a place of his own where he could ride his broom.

Before Kingsley had left that day, he told them the reason that Elena was able to see Grandma was because she was a supernatural doppelganger. Being supernatural is also the reason why the vampires and Bonnie could see her, and the reason why they weren't affected by the muggle repelling charms placed on the house. According to Kingsley, they really weren't muggles. Unfortunately, this also meant the same for Klaus. However, this did not mean that wizarding magic would not work against him, and this made both Seamus and Jake much, much happier.

It had been 4 days since the full moon, and Seamus had gotten to know the Salvatores, Elena, and Bonnie a little bit more, although Bonnie was still pretty angry at him for his comments about her magic. However, because of having met Bonnie, Seamus had decided to dive into the book about earth magic Hermione had given him. He had known a little about earth magic before reading the book, but after reading it, his eyes were a little more open. Yes, earth magic was unstable and dangerous, but it wasn't as bad as he thought, and just like wizard magic, there was both good and bad. He had pretty much blamed Bonnie that night for the Hybrid Curse, but it wasn't her fault, it was some other earth witch named Greta Martin that helped Klaus break it. Once Seamus had realized his mistake, he apologized. Bonnie accepted it, but she still wasn't too happy with him.

Klaus had disappeared for a day or two, but then resurfaced and warned the Salvatores that he was coming for Stefan. Apparently he needed Stefan for some kind of mission, and he was going to have Greta kidnap and kill Elena's brother Jeremy, if Stefan didn't come with him. This came as a shock to everyone because Damon said he had killed Greta the night the Hybrid Curse was broken, but come to find out, she had bound herself to someone and brought herself back to life. Seamus didn't like the sound of all this, because he knew the consequences of bringing someone back from the dead, but he had decided to help them anyway.

Elijah, it was found out, had been daggered by Klaus, and taken to a secret location where Klaus had the rest of his family hidden. Elena suggested that they somehow find him, un-dagger him, and see if he would help them kill Klaus. Seamus asked why did they want Elijah's help, when he betrayed them before? Damon said because Elijah would wake up pissed, because Klaus had daggered him, even though Elijah helped him to escape in the first place. Bonnie ended up asking the dead witches if they could help her find Elijah, but they got angry at her, and said that she was abusing the power they gave her. However, they agreed to help her one last time, and they said that Elijah was with Klaus. Bonnie said that meant that wherever Klaus was, so was his family, and that they had to be in Mystic Falls somewhere. They really needed Elijah, and _that's_ where Seamus came in.

* * *

Stefan called Klaus and said there was no need to threaten Jeremy, and that he would come willingly, because now that Elena's Aunt Jenna was dead, he didn't want to cause her any more pain. Klaus told Stefan to meet him at an abandoned warehouse just outside of town, and Seamus _still_ wasn't quite sure how he allowed himself be talked into this plan.

"Are you still with me over there?" Stefan asked, as they got close to the warehouse.

"Yeah mate, I'm still here." Seamus answered.

"How long does that disillusionment charm thing last?"

"Until I reverse it, though I'm still uncertain if this will work on a hybrid. I know you and Damon said you couldn't see me when I moved, but Klaus might. And what about my heartbeat? Won't he hear it?"

"Knowing Klaus, he will probably have compelled humans in there with him. I seriously doubt that he will suspect you're here. Just remember to be as quiet as you can, because Damon and I could still hear you move around, but we should stop talking now, just in case he's listening." Stefan said, as he pulled into the parking lot of the warehouse.

Stefan opened the car door, and under the pretence of looking around, left it open long enough for Seamus to climb out the driver side door. Seamus followed him into the warehouse as quietly as he could, and for a brief moment thought about putting cushioning charms on the soles of his shoes. He dismissed it though, because he was afraid that it might make him fall over. After all, it would be like trying to walk on couch cushions.

Stefan stopped briefly to listen, then motioned for Seamus to follow. When they found Klaus, he was standing beside an open coffin looking at a man laying inside it with a dagger sticking out of his chest. _How am I suppose to do what I need to do, if he's out in the open?_

"I knew you would come." Klaus said, with a sickening smile on his face. "Anything for poor little Elena, and fortunate for little Jeremy." He continued, motioning behind him.

From his vantage point beside some shelves, Seamus saw Greta step out from behind a wall with a struggling kid. She had a small sliver dagger pressed up against his throat. _Well this complicates things a bit!_

"What is he doing here!?" Stefan shouted. "You said you wouldn't harm him!"

"I've had Greta watching him for a few days." Klaus answered calmly. "I had her take him just in case you didn't show up. Jeremy wasn't very smart and skipped school today. This should prove a lesson to him. Always stay in school." He said with a smile.

"Go to hell." Jeremy spat.

"Now, that's no way to talk to me. If I can do this to my own brother," he said motioning toward Elijah laying in the coffin, "imagine what I have no problem doing to you."

"Klaus, just let him go." Stefan said.

"Not until you agree to come with me." He replied, then turned to the other humans. "Put him with the rest of my family." He said, pointing toward Elijah's coffin.

Seamus knew this was his chance. As quietly as he could, he crept around Stefan, and with keeping one eye on Klaus and the other on Greta, he slipped into the storage box that held a bunch of coffins.

"Klaus," Greta said suddenly. "There is something not right here."

Seamus froze, and gripped his wand tightly in his hand.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked, wheeling around to face her.

"I don't know, but something…something just doesn't feel right."

"What have you done Stefan?" Klaus asked, turning around to face him.

"Nothing." Stefan said as innocently as he could. "I came, just like you wanted. I'll go with you, just let Jeremy go."

"No." Klaus said. "If Greta says there is something not right, then something isn't right." Then he turned to the compelled humans again. "Close the door, and get them out of here. Take them to where I have told you too."

The men nodded, and shut the door locking Seamus inside with the coffins. _Well this works out!_ He non-verbally lit the tip of his wand, and began to work. He was a little alarmed when he realized that this wasn't just a box, it was a moving van, but quickly decided that it was a good thing when the van roared to life and began to move. He placed his hand on top of the coffin and muttered the spell for teleportation. When Elijah's coffin disappeared, he let out a sigh of relief, but realized that the other coffins contained more of Klaus's family, so he repeated the process until all of them had vanished. He knew there was no way for Jake to tell him he'd been successful, and he'd just have to find out when they got back. Seamus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Land as silently as you can._ Then he apparated back to Stefan.

Seamus didn't land as quietly as he'd hoped. He landed with a loud crack, and suddenly realized that the disillusionment charm had come off while he was apparating.

"Grab Jeremy and go. Don't worry about me!" Stefan shouted, at the same time Seamus yelled, "Accio dagger!" The dagger soared out of Greta's hand, and he dragged Jeremy away from her.

Klaus, who was momentarily caught off guard, sprung into action. He grabbed Stefan around the throat, and used him as a shield. Greta scurried away, stumbled backward, and fell over. She stared at Seamus with wide eyes and disbelief.

"Greta!" Klaus shouted. "Take him out!"

"I can't! I don't know why, but I can't!"

"Let Stefan go!" Seamus shouted, shoving Jeremy behind him.

Jeremy suddenly started to gag. He fell to the floor and started coughing up blood because Greta was muttering some kind of spell.

Seamus spun around, pointed his wand at him and yelled, "Protego!" But it didn't stop Greta's spell because it was already at work on Jeremy. Seamus spun back around just in time to see her leap up, but a red light shot out the end of his wand and she crumpled to the ground. Jeremy got to his feet and nodded that he was ok.

"Well, well, well, powerful thing aren't you. What are you?" Klaus asked, as he smiled evilly from behind Stefan.

"None of your business you freak of nature!" Seamus shouted. "Now let him go!"

Klaus glared at him. "You'll be sorry for this mate. I promise you, you will be sorry. Now, put down your little stick, or ill rip out his heart!"

"Stefan, I'm really, really sorry about this…."

"That's ok, just take Jeremy and go!"

"Slugulus Eructo!"

A green light shot out the end of Seamus's wand, and both Stefan and Klaus doubled over and fell to their knees, as they began to vomit large slimy slugs. Seamus quickly grabbed Jeremy by the arm and dragged him over to where Stefan had begun to crawl away from Klaus. Seamus grabbed him and quickly apparated, before Klaus had a chance to do anything.

* * *

When they landed in Grandma's yard, Elena came running out the door, but suddenly stopped when she realized that Stefan was vomiting slugs.

"What happened!?" She cried. "And why is Jeremy here?"

"Long story. JAKE! I need a bucket, any bucket!" He yelled, as he ushered Stefan into the house, and sat him down on the couch.

Jake grabbed a nearby wooden mop bucket, and placed it in Stefan's lap right before he vomited up another slug.

"Apparating probably didn't help mate. Sorry about that." Seamus said, sitting down next to him. "Slugs were the only thing I could think of that would distract Klaus, but not harm you in the process."

"H-how….l-long…" Stefan started to ask, but vomited up another slug.

"There isn't a counter-jinx, so you'll just have to wait until it stops. Normally about 10-15 minutes."

Damon suddenly burst out laughing, and Stefan shot him a dirty look. "Sorry little bro….it's just freaking hilarious!"

Even Elena and Bonnie couldn't hold back snickers.

"Did the coffins arrive?" Seamus asked, looking at Jake, who was also trying not to laugh.

"Umm, yeah." He said, clearing his throat. "All six of them. Why six?"

"I think it's the rest of Klaus's family." Seamus answered, as he made his way to the trapdoor, but stopped when Elena screamed. He turned around quickly, and realized that Jeremy was laying on the floor shaking. He had blood running down his right hand, and his middle finger was missing.

"Damn! Dude, his finger's been splinched!"

"Dittany! We need dittany and his finger!" Grandma cried, rushing toward the boy.

"We don't have dittany! Do we?" Seamus asked, looking from Grandma to Jake.

"Mom and Dad do. They always have stuff like that."

"Ok, I'll go back for his finger, and you grab any and all potions you can think of!" Seamus yelled, and started to apparate, but Damon yelled at him.

"No wait, take me with you! You might need me in case Klaus is still there."

Seamus didn't have time to argue with the vampire, so he grabbed Damon and apparated with him.

* * *

When they arrived at the warehouse, Klaus and Greta were still there. Klaus, who was thankfully still vomiting slugs, glared at him. Damon burst out laughing at the site of Klaus on his hands and knees, surrounded by slime and slugs.

He smirked at Seamus and Damon. "Nice to know you're not perfect." Klaus said, as he spit out another slug. "Looking for something?" And he held up Jeremy's finger.

"Give that to us, or I think he will do worse than make you barf up slugs." Damon laughed.

Klaus laughed as another slug flew out of his mouth, but his voice became cold. "You think you'll get away with this mate?" He asked, looking at Seamus. "No one gets away with humiliating me. I'll find out what you are, and I'll find away to kill you, and your little werewolf friend. You can run, but you'll never be able to hide from me."

"Good luck with all that." Seamus said, stepping toward him and snatching Jeremy's finger out of his hand. Klaus tried to grab him, but another wave of vomiting hit him, and he doubled over. "Don't worry _mate_, it'll only last a few more minutes." Seamus laughed, as Klaus glared at him.

"You killed her." He said pointing to Greta. "And I'll kill you for it."

"She's not dead. I stunned her. She'll come around soon enough." Then Seamus turned to Damon. "We need to hurry and get back. There is no time to figure out away to kill him, because we need to reattach Jeremy's finger."

Damon nodded, and with one last laugh at Klaus's expense, they apparated back.

* * *

When they got back to Grandma's, Jeremy had been moved to the couch and Stefan was sitting in the kitchen with his bucket on the table.

"Dude, I grabbed every potion I could think of. Blood replenishing potion, dittany, calming drought, murtlap essence, and a wound cleaning potion."

"We already gave the poor boy the calming drought because he was about to hyperventilate." Grandma said.

"Ok. W-what do I do first?" He asked in a panicked tone.

"Ok dear, first you need to calm down." Grandma said calmly. "This isn't the first time I've had to do this. Now, pour a little bit of wound cleaning potion on his severed finger and the stump."

"Sorry mate, this is gonna burn and sting." Seamus said, as he poured the liquid on Jeremy's hand. Jeremy screamed in pain, as purple smoke started to appear, and Jake cleaned the severed part. "It's ok, it's supposed to do that. Now what?"

"Reattach his finger _exactly_ as it should be. You don't want to get it crooked. Jake help him hold it. Now, put a small dab of dittany around the severed section. Very good, very good." She said with a nod as the wound started to heal. "Now place three drops of dittany on his tongue, so it also heals it from the inside out."

"Ok open your mouth, this is going to taste horrible, but it'll help, trust me." Seamus said, and placed the drops in Jeremy's mouth.

Jeremy, who could also see and hear Grandma, was glancing back and forth between Jake and Seamus, as they followed her instructions. "I can't believe that I can see and talk to ghosts now." He said, making a gagging sound as he swallowed the potion. "And I can't believe that my finger isn't hurting as bad as it just did."

"Well if you hadn't pulled that stupid stunt by trying to see if drowning yourself with the Gilbert ring on would bring you back to life, Damon wouldn't have had to snap your neck to stop you. The consequences of that is, you are supernatural now too." Elena said, as she glared at him.

"Shut up Elena." Jeremy said.

"Now what?" Jake asked.

"That's it. Just clean the blood up, and it should be healed in a few hours. Jake, grab a bowl, and place the murtlap essence in it. That will help for the pain, and give him the blood replenishing potion." Grandma said, and Jake did what he was told.

"Thank you, thank you all for helping him." Elena said gratefully, as she watched Seamus siphon the blood off Jeremy's hand, clothes, and the floor.

"You're welcome, I'm just glad we were able to reattach it."

Bonnie stared at him with wide eyes, as she watched the blood disappear into his wand. "How did you learn all this? How do you know how to do it all?"

"Well when I was 11, I was able to go to a school in Scotland called Hogwarts. It's a school where they teach witches and wizards like me how to use magic. I spent 7 years in school…."

"Damn it!" Jake yelled, as a large crash sounded in the kitchen. The bowl crashed to the ground and shattered, and the murtlap essence began to soak into the floor. "It's always that one stupid loose board!"

"Jake honey, you're a very powerful and talented wizard, but you need to learn to be more careful."

He glared at his Grandma, then he pointed his wand at the bowl and spilled liquid. The bowl repaired itself and the liquid returned to the bowl. "Here, sorry about that. I am a bit clumsy at times." He sighed, shaking his head. "Just place your hand in the liquid and it will help with the pain."

"Thanks man." Jeremy mumbled.

"Are you going to be ok?" Damon asked, inspecting Jeremy's finger. "You can hardly tell it was cut off."

"It feels fine." He replied. "Just a little stiff, but I can bend it with no problem."

Stefan had finally stopped throwing up slugs, and said that was the most horrible thing he had ever been through. Damon told everyone about Klaus, and everyone burst into laughter at the thought of him crawling around on the floor surrounded by slime and slugs. Elena was furious with Jeremy for skipping school, and getting himself kidnapped, and told him not to do something that stupid again. Seamus told everyone about Hogwarts, Harry, and the war. Jake said he wished he could have attended a school, but couldn't because he was a werewolf, and said his parents homeschooled him. It wasn't until Mr. Fell came through the floo with food, that everyone realized that it was dinner time.

"Meg said that Jake told her what all was going on, so she told me." Mr. Fell said, as he placed the wonderful smelling plates of food down. "I just want y'all to know, that we understand the severity of the situation, and Seamus, we want you to know that we understand getting involved with this is going to hinder your ability to get a job and pay rent…."

"Caleb. This is my house, and it is my wish that you don't charge this young man rent."

"That's the plan Mom." Mr. Fell smiled.

"Then please keep the money that me Mam paid you for the Inn for your trouble. I have enough money in me vault to last a little while, and Mr. Fell, I thank you very much."

"You're welcome. You have enough to worry about. We have fought to keep the vampires and werewolves in check in this town for centuries, though our job is a little harder than the muggles job, because we have to keep ourselves hidden from _everyone_. We know what it's like to be in your shoes. We were there once."

"Fell?" Damon asked in surprise. "As in…"

"Founders? Yes, I believe you two are familiar with my great Uncle Thomas Fell."

"He was a wizard?" Damon and Stefan said together, as Stefan shifted uncomfortably.

"No, he was a squib, which means a non magical person born into an all wizarding family, and yes, we already know Stefan killed him out of anger because the vampires burning in the church nonsense. There is nothing the wizarding side of Mystic Falls doesn't know about, but we also believe that what the founding members did was wrong. _We_ know about werewolves and vampires, and what they are capable of. Thomas was wrong for what he did, and while we are proud of him for founding the town, we disagree with him on that part. If he had come to his wizarding family for help, we would have aided him. We knew it wasn't the vampires that killed all those people, it was the werewolf George Lockwood. My great grandfather's brother tried to tell Thomas he was wrong, but Thomas didn't want to listen. Said he had it all worked out, but obviously he didn't."

"So the 'magical side' knows everything?" Stefan asked.

"Pretty much."

"What do you know about the Originals we have locked in the cellar?" Damon asked.

Mr. Fell sighed. "On _that _front, not much, we know just as much as you do. The magical side was founded 400 years ago. The Originals were here 600 years before that, but I can do some digging in the Mystic Alley library and see what I can come up with."

"That would be helpful." Jake nodded.

"I have a question. If the supernatural muggles are not affected by muggle repelling charms, then how is it they can't see Mystic Alley?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah where is Mystic Alley? We've been hearing a lot about it over the last few days, but we've never seen it." Stefan said.

"The spells and charms placed on Mystic Alley itself are old, old magic. They go way beyond simple repelling charms. I can't begin to understand all of them, much less explain them. As for telling you where it is, it sits beside the Mystic Grill and extends back into the woods." He said with a smile.

"That's impossible!" They all cried.

"That's where it's been for 400 years." He laughed.

"Wow, if my magic was capable of hiding something that good, we'd never have a problem." Bonnie sighed.

"Can we go there?" Jeremy asked.

"No son, I'm afraid not. If you tried to enter you'd be sucked into a brick wall and trapped there forever."

"Is-is he serious?" Jeremy asked, looking around at everyone.

"Yes dear, it's true. It's one of the protection spells guarding it."

"But muggles can enter Diagon Alley." Seamus said confused.

"Diagon Alley is the main stop for people attending Hogwarts, so naturally it wouldn't have that particular protection spell due to the muggle borns and their parents shopping there for school supplies. There is no reason for muggles to have access to Mystic Alley. The spell itself is a modified security spell copied from the goblins who protect the Gringotts vaults." Mr. Fell remarked.

"You're talking about the high security vaults that only the goblins can open, right? If anyone else tried opening the vault, they'd get sucked in." Seamus said.

Mr. Fell smiled and nodded. "Yep that would be the one, but I really must be going now. I'm needed at the Grill. I hope you enjoy the food, and all of you, please be careful. Jake, Seamus, if you need anything, you know where we are."

"Thanks Mr. Fell." Seamus said, and Jake smiled at his father as he left.

"Speaking of security, we need to think of away to lock this place down. Klaus has to know by now that we have his family, and since the muggle repelling charm won't work on him, we need to take more precautions. I'm thinking the intruder charm for certain." Jake said.

"That or the caterwauling charm. I know that it's overkill for such a small place, but it's louder, and you guys could hear it from your house." Seamus said, pointing at Damon and Stefan. "That way you know something's happening."

"I have no idea what that is, but yeah. If we can hear it we will come and help." Stefan said.

"Well it sounds like a thousand cats screeching as loud as they can. It's actually kinda annoying really, but it will work." Jake said. "Yeah lets go with that one. Also, I think we should cast a Imperturbable Charm too. That way no one will be able to hear what we are saying in here. It works against vampire hearing too."

"That's a good idea, also I think we should seal the cellar with a room sealing spell. Only wizards can break those." Seamus nodded.

"Ok, Klaus has an earth witch on his side, so what can we use to protect the house from her curses?"

"Salvio Hexia." Grandma said. "It protects buildings against hexes."

Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Elena, and Jeremy watched in awe as Seamus, Grandma, and Jake got to work writing down different protection spells. They had to dismiss some spells however, due to their impracticality, since the others weren't wizards. Unfortunately this meant the house wasn't secure as it could be, and could be vulnerable to attack. The caterwauling charm had to be modified to just outside the fence in the yard, because as soon as Seamus cast it, it went off. Grandma said it was probably because some animal moved into the boundary, but it nearly set everyone's teeth on edge, and made Jeremy fall out his chair when it went off because it scared him so badly.

"Well that's as secure as we can make it without putting a Fidelius Charm over the whole house, which is beyond my talent anyway." Jake said, plopping down into a kitchen chair.

"And mine, not to mention it's impractical." Seamus said, also sitting down in a chair. "But what we did should work….hopefully."

"Should we wake up Big Brother Original now?" Damon asked, looking around at the tired group.

Elena shook her head and yawned. "No Damon, I'm tired and I don't feel like dealing with him right now. Let's just wait until morning when we've all had enough sleep."

"Not to mention, Stefan barfed up a ton of slugs and I got my finger cut off today." Jeremy said. "I just want to sleep."

"Wussies." Damon said, rolling his eyes.

"Well if that's what we are going to do, you three might as well stay with us tonight, just in case Klaus is watching your houses." Stefan said, pointing at Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy. "That way tomorrow we can just walk over here."

"Why don't you _all_ just stay _here_ tonight." Grandma suggested. "Klaus may be watching your house too. At least if you are here, you know you're safe."

They decided to take Grandma up on her suggestion, so Seamus and Jake began conjuring sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets. Bonnie took the bed and Elena took the couch so she could be in the living room with Stefan and Jeremy. Once everyone was settled, Seamus flicked his wand at all the lamps and one by one they were extinguished. Not a single one of them noticed that Klaus and Greta had been hiding in the field, watching them ever since Mr. Fell had left that evening.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Damon went to his house to grab blood bags for Elijah and himself, while Stefan went hunting in the woods. Thankfully everyone returned in one piece, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. When they had all re-grouped, Seamus unsealed the cellar and they walked down the stairs into the cold and damp room.

"Lumos." Seamus and Jake said together, and the cellar filled with light from their wands.

"Which one is Elijah's?" Elena asked, as she looked around and shivered.

"Why are there claw marks all over the walls?" Jeremy asked, looking a little creeped out by the place.

"Because, before my Mom learned how to make the Wolfsbane Potion, I would attack anything. The claw marks are from me trying to get out." Jake said simply, as he pointed to a black coffin in the back corner. "That one arrived first."

"That's Elijah's then." Seamus said, walking over and opening the lid.

"Why do I feel like we should be whispering." Damon whispered.

"Because it's a place for the dead. Oooo, spooky spooky." Elena laughed. "It is creepy down here though, especially with the coffins." She whispered.

"I'm not really sure what to do. Do we just yank it out?" Seamus asked, looking at the others.

"Here, it's ok, I'll do it." Stefan said, stepping forward.

"Wait! Maybe we should take him upstairs first, that way he doesn't see the other coffins." Bonnie suggested.

"Good idea!" Damon said. "Bonnie, magic him upstairs."

"Shut up Damon!" She cried in a loud whisper.

"Damon leave her alone. Now help me take him upstairs." Stefan said, reaching in and grabbing Elijah's stiff arms.

"It's like trying to carry a 200 pound statue." He grunted, as he grabbed Elijah's legs.

"Oh as if!" Elena whispered through gritted teeth. "Damon stop complaining and just help."

"I am! And why is everyone whispering like we are going to wake up the others?"

"Just….go." Elena said, shooing him up the stairs.

When they got into the living room, they laid Elijah down on the couch, and with one swift move, Stefan yanked out the dagger.

"Did it not work?" Seamus asked, as he resealed the cellar.

"No, I think it just takes a little while." Stefan said.

They all sat around in silence for a few minutes, then all of a sudden Elijah jerked violently and rolled off the couch. Seamus jumped up with his wand drawn, Bonnie screeched, Stefan and Damon took a couple of steps back, Jeremy half hid behind the fireplace, Elena inched closer to Stefan, and Jake fell out of his chair. All of them stared at Elijah as he jerked around trying to wake up. Then he sat up and looked around in confusion, and suddenly started flashing into walls.

"I got to…not….invited…must…" He gasped.

Bonnie was the closest to the door so she flung it open, and Elijah flashed outside. He stood on the front porch, leaning against a rocking chair, gasping for air. Seamus got his first real look at him. Elijah's white shirt was dirty and torn, his black pants looked ashy, and his suit jacket looked like a niffler had tried to chew the shiny buttons off.

"What happened? Where am I?" He gasped.

"Klaus daggered you." Stefan said. "He said that you wanted to see your family, so he put you with the rest of them."

Elijah's face grew cold with anger. "How dare he! After all I did for him!" He yelled punching a hole in the door.

"Now see here! I will not have you destroy my house!" Grandma cried. "You will treat it with respect! Do you hear me?"

Elijah stared at her dumbfounded. "Uh yes..I'm sorry..my apologies madam." He said, taken slightly by surprise at being talked to like that.

Damon walked over to him and handed him a blood bag. "You saved his life and betrayed us. We un-daggered you. You owe us."

"Damon…" Elena said warningly.

"Where am I? What is this place." He asked, looking around as he drank deeply from the blood bag.

"You're at my home." Grandma said, floating to the door. "And you will not get an invitation, unless I have your word that you will not harm a head that stands inside it."

"A ghost? How can a ghost be here."

"She's a special kind of ghost." Bonnie said. "A kind you're not use too."

"This is Grandma." Damon said with a grin. "And she's very strict."

Grandma turned to him with her eyebrow raised, then turned back to Elijah. "Do I have your word?"

"Yes ma'am. Certainly."

"Very good. Then you are invited in."

Elijah stepped over the threshold and looked up in surprise. "How can that be? A ghost that can grant invitation?"

"She was a witch, though not the kind you're use too, and she's my Grandmother." Jake said stepping forward.

Elijah eyed him curiously. "You're the werewolf. The one I saw the night of the full moon."

"Yes."

"How did you keep your human mind? I don't understand how it's possible."

"It's a long story Elijah." Stefan said. "Are you going to help us or not?"

"Help you with what?" He asked. "Kill my brother?"

"Short version? Yes. Rumor has it, he wants to breed an Army of Hybrids. We can't have that." Damon said.

Elijah laughed. "He always wanted to be a king."

"Are you going to help us or not? If not, we will put the dagger back in." Damon said.

Elijah glared at him. "Before I agree to anything I want to know where my family is, and I want to see them."

"Well, we aren't telling you, until you agree to help us." Stefan said.

"No, wait." Seamus interrupted. "As a sign of good faith, we need to tell him." Then he turned to Elijah. "Your family is safe. We have them."

"May I see them to be sure?"

Seamus paused and looked at the others. "Guys, he can't get to them because of the spells and charms, so he can't just up and walk out with them. There is no harm in granting his request."

"Fine." Damon said. "But if we let you see them, will you help us?"

"Yes, but I want to see my family first." Elijah repeated.

Seamus nodded. "Ok Jake, break the spell."

Jake walked over to the trapdoor, and began muttering the counter spell, and the latch on the door clicked open. They all followed them down into the cellar with light emitting from Seamus and Jake's wands.

Elijah walked over to the first coffin and opened it. "Kol." He smiled, and he turned to the next one. "Finn." Then he walked over to a beautiful rose colored one. "Ah, Rebekah." He nodded, then made his way to a solid black one, but this time he jumped back when he opened it. "Father." He breathed. "Why would he have you? To keep a close eye, and know where you are at all times? I'm sure of it. You can stay in there!" He cried with a scowl, and slammed the lid shut. Then he walked over to a white one with a hopeful smile on his face, but the lid would not open. "Why can't I open this?" He asked glaring at the others.

"I don't know." Seamus answered, looking at the coffin confused. "We didn't try to open any of them to see who was in side."

Elijah tried with all his strength to open the lid. "It won't open."

Seamus walked over to it. "Alohomora." He said, but nothing happened.

"Maybe a severing charm around the seal will make it open." Jake suggested.

Seamus tried that, but again, nothing happened.

"Bonnie? Maybe you can see what it is?"

She walked over to the coffin and placed her hand on top of it and closed her eyes. She stood there for a few moments, but then gasped and backed away quickly.

"I was just warned….warned to stay away." She said, looking at Elijah with wide eyes.

"Who is in there Elijah?" Damon asked.

"I believe it is my mother."

"But she's not a vampire. Is she?"

Elijah shook his head. "No, and I don't really know why Niklaus would have her. Our mother would be nothing but a skeleton by now."

Just then, the sound of a thousand screeching cats filled the air. Damon and Stefan bolted upstairs, and Elijah looked around in confusion.

"Klaus!" Elena breathed. "How did he find us?"

Elijah flashed up the stairs, and everyone followed behind him. When they reached the living room, the vampires were not there.

"The field. The field is on fire!" Grandma cried, pointing out the kitchen window. "A woman set off the caterwauling charm!"

"Jake seal the room!" Seamus said, running out the door with Bonnie close behind him.

When they got to the back fence the vampires were running back toward the house. The fire that had been set by Klaus, was being controlled by Greta. The large flames were setting everything on fire, and if they didn't do something soon the hole house would be engulfed. Bonnie began muttering a spell, but the fire was not listening to her, it was only listening to Greta. Seamus concentrated and cast the water charm causing a wave of water to burst worth from his wand. Jake came running outside to help, and thankfully with the both of them wielding waves of water, they were able to douse the flames that threatened them.

Jake cast a voice amplifying spell, and his voice echoed through the charred field. "Coward! You are a coward! Playing games like a school boy! Coward!"

"Jake! That's enough!" Stefan yelled. "You're just going to piss him off even more."

"What is he playing at?" Seamus yelled. "He could have killed us! And his family!"

"No." Elijah said, placing a hand on his shoulders. "Niklaus knows that fire will only damage us, but we would heal from it. He didn't want to kill anyone. _This _was a warning."

"A warning?!" Seamus cried. "What do mean?"

"Hey guys!" Damon shouted from the roof, where he was trying to see if he could spot Klaus out in the field. "You gotta see this!"

Seamus and Jake summoned their brooms and took to the air. The message Klaus left for them read said:

**Give me back my family, or I will kill you all. **

* * *

***A/N* Thank you to those who have already reviewed, fav'ed, and followed! It really means a lot to me! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
